Sarah Vs the Three Words
by Afficted
Summary: Post 3.12, Sarah and Chuck have a long overdue talk. Will she finally have the courage to say what she feels?


**Hi folks! Well, with 3.13 coming up and the big resolution looming, I thought I would try to prognosticate what the big moment might look like with this very short story.  
**

**In the meantime, let it be reminded that I do not own Chuck. **

* * *

The horrifying situation with Shaw was done. Chuck had saved her. Again.

Now, they were back in Castle, just the two of them. Casey had left, after taking a quick glance from one to the other, and muttering something under his breath.

Chuck was staring at her, expectation in his face, and Sarah had never felt so terrified. There wasn't time to put her thoughts together, to explain….

"So," he said, "I didn't see you in the station."

No. No time at all.

"Daniel…" she cleared her throat. "Shaw came to my apartment, and said that he found the Director, and we had to go after him. He said there was no time to call you."

"Ah," said Chuck, nodding his head. "OK. Um…. You went with him. With Shaw. You chose… Shaw.

"No."

"You, uh…. You love Shaw?" The pain on his face. She had caused him that pain.

"No, Chuck. I don't love Shaw. I didn't choose Shaw." She swallowed. "Before he showed up, I was going to you."

Chuck's face seemed to brighten for a moment, but he still seemed uncertain. Gone was the straightforward determination he had shown when he told her his feelings just a few hours ago. "Oh? Well, that's…. that's good! We'll have to catch another train, but we can still-"

"No, Chuck."

His face fell, but not that much. Perhaps he had been expecting her answer?

"Chuck, you were the one who was right in Prague, not me. You… you made the right choice to become a spy. And, you did it without losing who you are. You shouldn't give that up."

He stared at her, then he began to pace. Then he stopped and looked at her again.

"I don't…. I _agreed_ with you Sarah! I want to be with you. You keep…" He gritted his teeth, "You keep changing the rules on me!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I know I've hurt you-"

"This isn't about blame, Sarah! I take my share of responsibility for screwing everything up, but I want to move on now. With you!"

"I hear you, Chuck," she said. "But running isn't the answer."

He turned and looked at her. "None of this is giving me the answer I need to know. Sarah… do you love me?"

There it was. The words she had never said to anybody. Not even to Bryce. Especially not to Shaw. The words would make her vulnerable, and the last time she had let herself be vulnerable for this man…

"Yes," she said. "I love you."

Chuck smiled uncertainly.

"I love you, Chuck," she said, a smile forming on her own lips. "Wow. It really does feel good saying it."

Chuck's smile grew. "Well, feel free to say it as much as you want."

"I love you," said Sarah. She said it three more times, and every time, it felt more wonderful. She opened her mouth to say it yet again, but then he was there, his lips on hers. Her mouth was silenced, but she kept thinking it.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

She kept thinking that as their clothes came off, and they fell to the floor of the Castle. She kept thinking that as their naked bodies joined together as they were meant to.

She kept thinking that even as their cries of passion grew in volume.

"Ahem."

Sarah's beautiful thoughts came to a sudden halt as her eyes opened and she saw Daniel Shaw standing over them. The man looked… sad. She had never seen such emotion on his face. Chuck rolled off her body, and he too looked at Shaw.

A small tear rolled down Shaw's face. Then, as if trying to compose himself, he said, "Uh… I've just come to get my things. Then I'll leave you alone."

Chuck said, "Aw, don't be that way, Daniel. C'mon! Join us!" Chuck looked at Sarah and smiled.

Sarah thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged.

A smile of joy formed on Daniel Shaw's face, as he quickly began to remove his clothes.

It was truly a beautiful day.

* * *

**Happy April Fools Day everybody! My wife and Anon do not take responsibility for this travesty. **


End file.
